


The Issue with Secret Parentage

by Pikapika145



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Cheating, Gen, Half-Siblings, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Past Relationship(s), Secret parentage, locked out of the loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika145/pseuds/Pikapika145
Summary: Seira Mimori has always wondered what happened to her parents, but unknown to her, one of them is closer than she actually thinks...





	The Issue with Secret Parentage

Seira Mimori had always wondered if her parents loved her enough because they placed her on the steps of a church. She was found on the steps of the church that took her in, but the people that took care of her offered her no information and when she tried to ask, they would gently brush her off of the subject. After a while, Seira stopped bothering them about it. The other nuns have noticed how it would hurt her feelings when they moved the issue aside, but they were only trying to protect her. "She needs to understand that we are only trying to protect her." One of the nuns noted. 

"How can she understand when she doesn't even know? If word gets out that Seira has the blood of a married man and another woman, she will be called illegitimate and her father doesn't want that for her." Another nun spoke in defense of Seira. 

"Wait, she doesn't know about her parents? No names or anything?" The same nun that had spoke first asked. The nun that spoke after her shook her head. 

"She knows nothing. It's impossible for her to understand. No one told her anything. She doesn't even know where to start looking." The nun answered. The other nuns stopped their conversation about Seira's parentage when Seira waved to them, wanting someone to play with her.  _Poor thing doesn't even know that her father is very close to her._ The nun thought, smiling sadly at Seira as she offered herself to the girl that wanted to play with a soccer ball. 

With the Haneoka household, Eimi was waiting for her husband, Genichiro, to come down the stairs so she could speak to him. "Eimi." Genichiro called out his lovely wife and Eimi smiled at him. "I feel so bad for leaving her there. I am her father." Genichiro was finally releasing what was bothering him and Eimi smiled as she let him collapsed into her arms. Eimi ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you feel bad and I've told you repeatedly that I would very lovingly adopt Seira as my child." Eimi tells Genichiro. Genichiro felt bad for letting Seira suffer through the belief that she is a orphan when he is her father. He felt bad because he felt that he wasn't being a great father to his first child. Seira existed first and yet, he was there for Meimi and not for her. Eimi hugged Genichiro closer to her.

"I know I shouldn't have cheated, but a pure soul came from it." Genichiro tells Eimi. Eimi remembered all of the rage she had when Genichiro confessed to her about sleeping with another woman and yet, when the baby was born, Eimi didn't have the heart to hate the cute child. It wasn't the child's fault that she was born. Eimi adored the child, but she didn't like the mother. The mother kept the baby away from Genichiro when he begged her to see the child. The woman was being spiteful because Genichiro was still with his wife and not with her. Eimi managed to save the baby from her insane mother and she cuddled the baby. Because of Eimi doing that, the baby's mother disowned the baby as her own flesh and blood and she left the baby in Genichiro's hands. Eimi forgave Genichiro the first time she held his child in her arms. 

"She's so adorable." Eimi had told Genichiro. "What are you going to name her?" She asked him.

"Seira. Seira Mimori. I don't want anyone to find out about her. People will talk about her, give her a bad name." Genichiro feared for the baby because she was illegitimate. She was born to a married man and a mistress. Eimi loved the name, but she hoped that Seira could one day meet her father. After this conversation, Genichiro gave Seira to the church to raise her. He said that he would come back to get her. But, years went by and the church officials knew that Genichiro would only get Seira when she's old enough to understand why she was seemingly abandoned. 

"Genichiro, you promised that you would go back and get her." Eimi reminded her husband of his promise to retrieve Seira from the church, but with the way he was feeling, he felt that he didn't deserve his daughter back. "Seira needs parents that are there for her." Genichiro gave a start at this. He knew that Eimi was telling the truth, but he was away from Seira for so long that he thought that he didn't deserve the title of being called her father. He knows that she had cried about wanting parents and he just stood there, knowing damn well that he was her father. 

He felt so damn guilty for abandoning his precious first daughter, but he had a reason to do so. He didn't want her harmed by his mistress and he knew that the crazy woman would have aborted Seira when she had the chance but Eimi forced her to carry the baby to term as punishment for playing around with her husband. 


End file.
